Talk:Soloing Timeline
Strange change on this one, all quests under the 40+ heading was deleted.. Reverted it Forum Lore Quests Nice to see this new quest added, but ... is it really a solo quest? I know, I know, we need a decent heroic timeline. I wish I had a good idea of how to structure it. :( Hmm. That's a good question. I did it at level 60 to be honest. So, as a level 30 quest, maybe not quite unless you have sneak or a steady supply of chameleon totems. It's not really a "group" quest but in looking back at my quest journal is *is* labeled "heroic". I'll put my thinking cap on regarding the heroic timeline too and see if I can come up with any ideas. -- Kodia I tried making a heroic timeline a couple months ago, but quit in disgust. You can see the start of it at --> Heroic Timeline. I couldn't figure out how to organize them - by level, by zone, or what. In the end it seemed like each list should have just been put on the zone's page instead. So it wasn't really a timeline at all. Maybe you can salvage some usefulness out of it. -- Sassinak I think that's a great start to the heroic timeline, actually. Maybe we're just looking at it too specifically after all the hard work people have put into the solo stuff. My personal opinion is that there's not much difference between a soloing timeline and an heroic one except for the recommendation that you take people with you (unless you don't mind doing gray quests or you're really really good at it). Level recommendations can still apply. The quests are all in specific areas (which we're sort of calling series). But instead of areas that result in something like "Antonica Timeline" and "Commonlands Timeline" which we have for Levels 10-20 soloers, we'd use sub-zones like "Wailing Caves," "Fallen Gate," "Blackburrow," and the others (or whatever it works out to be). I don't think there's much difference. I think we can use this heroic list as a start to get something going.--Kodia Hmm. Of course digging a little deeper I can see how the idea of a "timeline" can be problematic. Possible, but problematic. There are fewer quests that actually build on each other in a progressive fashion. I see why this could be a bit disheartening when trying to produce the concept of a "timeline" that mimics the one that's available for the soloer of the game. But there are still a considerable number that work progressively. Here's my vote: Let's make it look like the soloing timeline, organized initially by level and work our way from there. If some of the timelines in that heroic path seem thin, so be it. Maybe it will end up getting some Sony Dev luv as a result. :) --Kodia The City of Freeport Timeline / The City of Qeynos Timeline On the Solo quest timeline, these show as having a level range of 1-20, but the first quest in each timeline isn't available until level 20, and the last set of quests in each isn't available until level 80. So about the only thing that the timelines have in common with the level range indicated is the final level. Since the timeline spans so great a number of levels, it should probably be removed from the part with the banners (giving a visual representation of the span) and placed in the part beneath that just gives the level range in parentheses. Necrotherian (talk) 20:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) - Done. I hope it looks okay.